


White (leather) wedding

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Complete, Derek Has Feelings, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M, Stiles in leather, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes leather and can't say no to Stiles when he suggests leather for their wedding.</p><p>Despite this, it isn't until their first kiss as a married couple that Derek realises Stiles is wearing leather pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White (leather) wedding

Derek likes leather. It smells nice (after it’s been worn a few times), it’s comfortable, and it just suits him, overall.

Wearing leather on his wedding day had kind of been a running joke between Stiles and … well, Stiles ever since they started dating (and probably before). When he finally proposed, Derek couldn’t bring himself to say no to the leather. Not to those eyes or that face, or Stiles’ anything, really.

Lydia organised everything, and was somewhat terrifying, but Derek didn’t mind because he almost tore out the caterer’s throat for being a homophobic prick. Lydia pushed him out of the store with Stiles, who was fuming (and this close to getting his baseball bat out of the car), and then spent the next ten minutes dealing with the caterer herself. Derek had to get as far away from the place as possible because he was still too angry to not do something stupid, and while he never knew what Lydia said, the store was closed by the end of the week, and the caterer had supposedly moved interstate. After that, Derek just let Lydia do whatever she wanted.

Lydia refused to let them see each other while buying their outfits and took them on separate shopping trips. Derek wasn’t sure what she had roped Stiles into wearing, but she’d made him wear suit pants, a dress shirt and tie, and a leather jacket, all in black. The leather jacket actually looked similar to a suit one, and Derek was almost positive that she’d had it tailor made for him.

Still, Derek was surprised to feel a sense of comfort from wearing the familiar leather, even if it wasn’t his usual jacket. He was still nervous though, standing in front of the priest waiting for Stiles to join him (Kira had agreed to be his best man, and he could see her grinning like she was the one getting married).

Scott made his way down the carpet (outdoor wedding, another thing he couldn’t say no to - Lydia just glared at him), carrying his and Stiles’ baby sister carefully. She was chewing on the ring pillow, and Melissa held back a laugh at her adorable daughter. Scott looked so damn proud, and he’s got tears in his eyes, but Derek’s more interested in the person walking behind him. Stiles grins at him broadly, in a white suit from top to bottom, even his tie’s white, and Derek just grins back at him, probably looking stupid.

John looked between them as he handed Stiles over to Derek, his own eyes shining with tears. “You look after him, all right?”

"I will," they both said at the same time, grinning at each other.

John smiled and went to sit beside Melissa, taking their daughter with him carefully.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur. Derek’s pretty sure he agreed and echoed everything that the priest said in the correct order (Lydia’s not scowling at him, at least), and he can’t help but watch Stiles’ mouth as he agrees as well. He looked back up at Stiles, noting that his lips are a bit pinker than usual, and with the sheen on them, Derek can only assume he’s wearing chapstick. (Strawberry flavoured is his favourite, and Derek always seems to find them stashed away in his pockets instead of Stiles’.) They exchange rings, and Derek looked at the simple white-gold band, the unfamiliar weight on his hand actually kind of pleasant.

"You may now kiss the groom."

Best six words in the English language, as far as Derek’s concerned. They’ve practiced this kiss a few times, because even though Stiles doesn’t care about PDA’s, he doesn’t want to make out with Derek in front of their family and a priest. Still, it didn’t quite end up as chaste as they had practiced, especially when Derek discovered that Stiles was wearing strawberry chapstick.

Stiles licks his lips briefly, and Derek is ridiculously tempted to just grab a handful of Stiles’ ass, because he can do that now (he’s pretty sure no one will really care; except maybe Stiles’ prudish aunt, but fuck the old bag anyway). Instead, he rested his hands on Stiles’ hips and he fought back a low moan when he realised that Stiles was wearing leather pants.

There was a slight cough of amusement from the priest, and they pulled away quickly, Stiles’ cheeks red and Derek’s ears pink, but neither one was ashamed. They made their way back down the carpet, people throwing confetti, and finally, they’re inside the limo and alone. Stiles pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips before he wound the window down to wave like a dork. Derek just laughed at his husband’s expression, and joined in the waving when Stiles tugged him over to the window. Scott was still crying, Melissa handing her son tissues after using a few herself, and John’s eyes were a bit red. Cora just grinned at Derek and Stiles, taking as many photos as possible, and waved when the limo started off for the reception.

"Ready for this, Mr. Hale-Stilinski?" Stiles asked, grinning.

"After we’ve taken a detour so I can get you out of those pants, Mr. Hale-Stilinski," Derek replied, loving the way Stiles’ eyes darkened as he bit his lip and nodded immediately.

Stiles leaned over, grabbed Derek by the lapels of his leather jacket and straightened him up with a smirk.

"Hey, Roy? Take us on the scenic route?" Stiles called, the driver agreeing and the tinted window between them slowly rolling up.

The minute it clicked into place, Derek found himself with a lap full of Stiles, his husband’s legs on either side of his own.

"These fucking leather pants have been driving me insane all morning. I knew you’d love them,” Stiles admitted, his breath hot against Derek’s cheek as he rolled his hips up against Derek’s.

Derek agreed absent-mindedly, his hands caressing Stiles’ leather-bound ass and holding him tighter against him. Stiles’ fingers gripped his leather jacket tighter, and then they’re kissing each other the way they wouldn’t let themselves do earlier. Derek tilts his head back, Stiles rises up on his knees, and their tongues are caressing, touching, slowly and obscenely. One of Stiles’ hands threads into Derek’s hair and he tugs sharply, eliciting a low moan. He never wants it to end.

"Holy fuck, we’re married," Stiles breathed as he pulled away, his eyes wide and pupils blown.

"Just think about all the boring married sex we’re going to have."

"Boring? I’m sorry, have you met me? Nothing we do together is ever going to be boring," Stiles said with a snicker.

Yeah, Derek could believe that full heartedly. He grinned at Stiles, squeezing his ass over the leather, and moved to kiss and suck on Stiles’ neck gently. Stiles held him close, head tilted to the side to give him easier access. Derek pulled away, licking his strawberry-flavoured lips, and grinned at his handiwork.

"Is it enough for everyone to know I’m yours? Y’know, ‘cause the ring doesn’t mean a thing," Stiles added with a smirk.

"Hmm, could probably do another one," Derek said, features wolfed out as he pulled Stiles in close for another kiss before they arrived at the reception.

Stiles just laughed and gyrated his leather-covered hips up against Derek’s hips obscenely.

"If we can leave early, I say we do exactly that. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to last now that I know you’re wearing leather pants, Stiles," Derek admitted, his hands caressing his ass again.

"You’ll last as long as Lydia tells us to," Stiles said with a slight shudder.

"Yeah, okay. But I’ll probably try to drag you back out to the limo while she’s not looking," Derek said with a grin.

"I expect nothing less," Stiles replied seriously.

Lydia caught them sneaking out of their own wedding reception three times, and Scott caught them on the fourth attempt. He grinned and held out the keys to Kira’s car, telling them to just leave already. Stiles hugged him in thanks, Derek spying Lydia and pulling him outside quickly before she could yell at them.

After their honeymoon, Stiles decided to wear leather pants around the house more often.

…

The end.


End file.
